kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Jutsu
Jutsu What are jutsus? Jutsu ("skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will use in battle or situations. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra.http://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand sealshttp://kirigakure.wikia.com/wiki/Hand_Seals , the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Each Jutsu is placed in a category of types Types? Jutsu are divided into three categories: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. * Ninjutsu, "ninja techniques' '''is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. * '''Genjutsu "Illusionary Techniques" are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. * Taijutsu "Body Techniques" is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Wait there's more * Barrier Ninjutsu '' ''Barrier Ninjutsu is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses. * Bukijutsu are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. * Fūinjutsu are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. * Hiden simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. * Juinjutsu are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. * Kenjutsu pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu,ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. * Kinjutsu are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. * Medical Ninjutsu is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. * Nintaijutsu A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them even deadlier. His speed and reflexes are also increased. It is unknown if there are other examples of nintaijutsu. * Reincarnation Ninjutsu are techniques that usually require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. These techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu because the restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of the life of another, or that it violates the laws of nature and morality. * Senjutsu refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. * Shurikenjutsu pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. * Space–Time Ninjutsu are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. Ranks There are ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques: * E-rank - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. * D-rank - Genin-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. * C-rank - Chūnin-level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively. * B-rank - Jōnin-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. * A-rank - Kage or jōnin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may beforbidden. * S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank. Blood Limit Types Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei Tōta is an advanced and very rare form of a kekkei genkai. The only known example is Dust Release, a combination of three different nature transformations — earth, wind, and fire. Dōjutsu are genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require the use of hand sealsand in some cases facilitate in the use of or defence against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat their opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some unique abilities, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of dōjutsu often-time consumes a great deal of chakra. It should also be noted that along with the eye itself, techniques that stem from the eye's use are also known as dōjutsu. Some of those techniques can be used without an activated dōjutsu and even if the user does not actually possess eyes at all. Other techniques Chakra Flow refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. ] Chakra Absorption Techniques techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. Clone Techniques are techniques that create a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, clone techniques are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of clone techniques. Besides these, there are a dozens of other clone techniques in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use.There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used clone techniques use onlychakra to create the clone. After these, clone techniques that use a medium seem to be most common. These clone techniques use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are clone techniques that make use of genjutsu to create illusionary clones.